The present invention relates to an electric jar pot, more specially to an electric jar pot with an ozone generator that produce ozone from the bottom of the jar pot and the ozone gas is dissolved in the water for oxidizing the contaminants or bacteria and provide clean and healthy water.
Water is essential to our daily lives. However, it's difficult to control the quality of water because the pollution of water resource is getting serious. No matter in hotels or at home, it's impossible to drink directly from the tap. Thus it is necessary to use electric jar pots for water boiling.